


Jazzy Romance [GOT7 JINYOUNG SMUT +18]

by yuzurufanyu



Category: GOT7, jinyoung - Fandom
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, GOT7 - Freeform, Jinyoung, Noona Kink, Submissive Character, dominant female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzurufanyu/pseuds/yuzurufanyu
Summary: One shot inspired by Spotify's playlist "Jazzy Romance". Jinyoung is reserved and classy, but beneath that persona there is a wild desire for the unknown.
Kudos: 25





	Jazzy Romance [GOT7 JINYOUNG SMUT +18]

There's a message on your phone.

**Jinyoung:**

_When exactly are you coming up?_

You and him have a meeting with the other members scheduled for that evening. You're all going out to eat Korean barbecue at a very nice and familiar restaurant near Apgujeong Rodeo Station, called Samwon Garden Restaurant. You've all been there before and it is always a nice experience.

The gathering is supposed to happen at around 8pm, so you've got plenty of time as it is just 3pm. You've planned to meet Jinyoung at his hotel, just like everyone else. He was staying at the Imperial Palace Seoul, near the Hakdong station. It was quite far from your place in Hongdae, indeed, but with a simple 1-hour train ride you would be able to meet all of them with no further problems.

Hongdae was quite more your style. No pressure, no etiquette, just being yourself and doing your own thing. As for Jinyoung, he had to stay wherever was best for his working routine. But that never stopped you from seeing each other whenever you felt like doing so.

You check your phone and answer the eager boy:

\- I thought we all had planned to meet you there by around 8pm and go straight to the restaurant. Is that right?

In no time he just replied:

**Jinyoung:**

_Yeah, those are the plans... But, are you busy? I thought you could come a little earlier maybe... So we could spend some time alone before everyone else arrives._

\- How early exactly? - You reply.

**Jinyoung:**

_For me? Right now lol But if you can't make it I'll understand and we can leave everything as it's been previously set up, no problem._

You can't help but laugh at how impatient he is but is doing his best to fake some self-control.

\- It's ok, I can go earlier. But do you mind if I take my things and get ready at your place, then? Because it's so early, I will not do any make up now to have a melted face by the time we actually leave for dinner. - You explain.

**Jinyoung:**

_You don't need any makeup, but of course you can get ready at mine. Bring your stuff. I'll be waiting for you. - He says, lovingly._

\- Alright then. I'm leaving in twenty minutes. But chill out. You know it's a long ride. - You lightly make fun of him.

**Jinyoung:**

_I'll count on the seconds. - He replies seriously._

So on, you gather the courage to get out of bed and have a shower. You get your chosen outfit for the night and some simple makeup products, as you don't even enjoy wearing it but you also want to look a little dressed up for the night. You put on an average pair of trousers and a plain white buttoned t-shirt. You slip your feet into a pair of black boots, the same ones you'll be wearing at night, check your hair in the mirror and decide to tie it up with a hair band. It looks ok, but to make it look a little better you decide to also wear a hair scarf. And then... you're good to go.

In the train, Jinyoung messages you at least twice to check on whether you're close or not. You giggle and reply the impatient boy.

One hour later, you arrive at the hotel. You get on the lift and press the floor number to go to his room.

There you are in front of his door. Room 607. You don't knock but stand still by the door, hearing him humming to the jazzy song playing in the background. You recognize it immediately as you've heard it with him plenty of times before. It's Loving You, by Cyrille Aimee. He was the one who introduced you to the the song, as he said it resembled how he felt around you. You smile at the endearing memory.

After a while, you knock on his door and hear him rushing to open it. He does so, and you look at his eager and loving eyes. You smile at him, absorbing the stunning view in front of you.

The song has switched on the background. It is now Moon River, By Nicole Henry. This mood matches his classy personality perfectly.

Jinyoung had just got back from a previous work meeting. His hair is a mess. A thick, messy strand falling on his eyes. White half-buttoned shirt, a silver necklace, black trousers, bare feet on the carpet. He looks majestic. Breathtaking.

He looks at you and smiles widely as he's been waiting for a long while.

\- Waiting for me? - You playfully ask.

He chuckles and pulls you for a tight hug. He grabs your heavy backpack and throws it over his shoulders. His left arm holds your waist against his body, and his right hand cups your jawline. He looks deeply into your eyes and kisses your lips passionately.

\- Hi, beautiful. I've missed you - he says, smiling, lips still touching yours. You feel his smile and that sincerity always makes you fall head over heels for him.

You two get into the room, finally. It is a very spacious deluxe suite. All the suites in this hotel are quite dark. The decor is all brown and gold, which makes it classy but cozy at the same time. As it is a two-floored suite, he goes downstairs, quickly, only to place your backpack at the bathroom counter, and return.

\- It's quite early so we'll have a lot of time to kill and relax. How was the meeting this morning? - You asked, interested in what he had to say.

He tells you everything but you can tell he is not into work-talk at the moment. You respect that and end up that topic.

He gets you both a glass of white wine, All the Way by Katharine McPhee playing on the background. Both of you sit comfortably on the large bed, backs against the headboard, talking nonsense and discussing light subjects. Just keeping company to each other feels so satisfying.

You get excited talking about the song both of you are listening to, and you suddenly feel his eyes on you, gaze burning on your skin. He is looking deeply at you. Silence fills the room.

He gets both of your glasses and places them on the bedside table. His hands on your neck, caressing your hair. He gets close and kisses you, passionately, slowly, breathtakingly. Time seems to stop during his kisses.

You sit up and straddle on his lap, cupping his sharp jawline, giving him a deep, sensual kiss. Both of you getting lost in your senses. He kisses you desperately, always trying to feel more and more of you. His hands are tight on your waist, eager, slowly going down.

You hold his left hand in place and give a slap on the right one.

\- Who gave you permission to do this? - You say.

He looks at you, confused and apologetic.

\- I'm sorry, I... - He tries to explain but can't seem to find the words, as he was caught off guard.

\- You need to be taught some patience, boy. - You say, mischievously looking at him.

His eyes are locked onto yours, confused but still eager.

\- Do you want me to show you how? - You ask, and he agrees, as his eyes are suddenly filled with lust.

On the corner of the room there is a wooden chair. You take him there and he sits, eyes never leaving yours. You bend your knees, standing in front of him, and plant a quick kiss on his lips. You sit on his lap and, once again, his hands are rushed to touch you. Once again you slap them, and he lowers both of his hands down. You start unbuttoning his shirt, slowly, always looking into his eyes, but he has his gaze fixed on your lips.

His chest is fully exposed and you throw his shirt to the side. You take a good look at his image. Bare-chested, messy hair falling on his lustful eyes. You get a glimpse at his necklace. You touch it and smile.

\- This is the only thing you'll be wearing for me.- You say and immediately you can feel his cock twitching. You laugh internally at his eagerness but don't let it show how amusing this is for you.

Still on his lap, you unzip his trousers, slowly taking them and his boxers off as you get up. He makes a move to follow you and get up from the chair but you make him return to his previous spot.

\- Where do you think you're going, love? I never told you to move from your seat. - You scold him, jokingly.

His throat is so dry he can't even make a sound. He is already so hard and ready you almost pity making a fool of him. Almost.

As he sits down again, you return to his lap. You take off your hair tie and tie his hands with it, on the back of the chair. He loses his shit as he notices what you're doing. His breath is so heavy it almost seems like he is already moaning. You take off your hair scarf, hair falling down. You look deeply into his eyes, place your mouth on top of his and mutter:

\- Noona will take care of you.

His body quivers beneath you. You take your hair scarf, merciless, and use it to blindfold him gently.

My Funny Valentine, by Seal, playing at the background.

Now, completely motionless, he is totally under your control. You cup his jawline once again and kiss his lips, lustfully. His thighs are firm under your body. Your lips just can't get enough of each other.

You free his hands for a moment, grab them and guide him to your shirt. You let him unbutton it, as your hands are still placed on top of his. As it is unbuttoned, you let it slide from your arms and fall on the floor. You stand up in front of him, grab his hands once again and guide him to the waistband of your trousers. His hands take your pants down, along with your panties, and with one foot you put everything aside.

You're back on his lap, taking his hands once again, guiding him to your back, to unclasp your bra. Once it's done, you let him take it off, sliding it through your arms until it's gone with the other pieces.

He tries to touch your breasts, but you slap his hands.

\- You're impossible. Who told you to do that? You're a bad boy, and bad boys get grounded.

You tie his hands once again, arms on the back of the chair. His lips are so dry for anticipation as he can barely breathe from so much desire.

He waits, legs trembling as all of he can do is listen to you, completely blindfolded, left to your own pleasure.

You place your lips on top of his, smiling as you see how nervous he is. You run your lips to the tip of his nose, his cheeks, his chin. You lick his jawline all the way up to his right earlobe. You bite on it, and lick the exterior part or his ear. You lick and bite back and forth all the way from his neck to his shoulder. You go back to licking his lower lip, grabbing and pulling it with your teeth. His entire body is trembling. He can barely breathe.

You return your lips to his, never kissing but only slightly touching, to his absolute despair. You touch his toned chest with your fingertips, both hands feeling his muscles. You grab lightly on his hard nipples with the tip of your nails and he fails to hold a muffled moan. You smile mischievously, amused by the sight of him melting on your hands.

You let your hands slide to his toned abs, feeling each muscle. Then, your hands go to his thighs. Those firm, strong thighs. You take your time appreciating them. You take a good look at that beautiful figure, left to your charms.

You touch the tip of his erection with your fingertips in a circular motion. He quivers strongly. His cock is bursting with veins popping out, and you can't help but lick your lips at the sight. This man is delicious and is entirely submissive to you.

You take your hands off of his body and place them at the top of the chair, behind his head. You close the distance between your bodies, as you begin riding his thigh for your own pleasure, your hard nipples touching his bare chest, your nose touching his. His lips are parted, gasping for air, and you let out low, muffled moans into his mouth. He feels how wet you are whilst riding his thigh. He moves his tied hands frantically behind the chair, trying to free them, desperate to touch your body and fuck you mercilessly. His erection gets harder and harder, even if it seems impossible to get even more aroused than he already is. You're so aroused yourself, you stop riding his thigh because you don't want to reach your high so soon.

\- Look at you, - you say, into his lips, hand touching his left cheek - such a good boy.

\- Please... - he mutters, as his cock twitches again - I can't take it anymore.

\- Please, what, baby? - You chuckle, laughing at his despair.

\- Please, fuck me noona. - He says desperately.

His mind is wild, he can't even think straight. He loves when you take control. He loves being under your demands, being your submissive, being yours.

\- Asking so nicely, how could I deny you anything? - you say, running your hands through his messy, sweaty hair - such a good, good boy.

You grab his length as you slightly get up, only to sit down again, slowly, now on his cock.

His hips move against his will, trying to thrust on you, but you press him onto the chair.

\- Shhh. Good boys are patient - You mock him.

You feel your body clenching, adjusting to his size, as he fits perfectly into you.

\- You've been so good. Noona will make you feel good now. - You say into his ear. His breathing is so heavy.

You start to ride his cock, moving up and down, slowly, hands on top of the chair, behind his head.

\- Do you like it, love? - You ask, lips never leaving his.

\- Y-yes.. - he stutters. Poor thing, can't even speak properly.

You pick up the pace, moving faster and faster. He tries to say something beneath his moans:

\- I... I want to touch you... please.

You think about it.

\- You've been a good boy, but you can't have everything. No touching for you.

He is going crazy. Sweating, moaning, feeling you smash yourself into his throbbing cock. He is a mess on that chair. You continue moving, fast and merciless, now licking and biting on his neck. He throws his head behind, almost fainting from so much pleasure. As you part your lips from his neck, he takes this opportunity to make good use of the only tool he has available: his lips.

Even blindfolded, he rushes his lips to your neck. You're surprised by his audacity but get into it. You continue riding him as you guide his head and allow him to please you. He sucks on your skin, leaving marks on your neck, pleasing you the only way he can, biting onto your skin with so much hunger. You throw your head back in pleasure, moaning loudly, screaming his name.

You feel your climax approaching and you can tell he is about to explode as well. You grab his face, place your lips on his and both of you kiss desperately, tongues craving for the touch. His cock is bumping hard into you, and you cum strongly, screaming your loud moans into his mouth. His orgasm follows yours, as he squirts into you, moaning into your mouth as well, becoming a sweaty mess.

He rests his head on the back of the chair. Your sweaty chests still touch each other, breathing heavily. You untie your head scarf from his face, facing his tired eyes. You look into them, curious.

\- Everything ok? - you ask, chuckling, and also kinda embarrassed.

He lifts his head up, seriously looking, plants a kiss on your lips. - Only you can drive me crazy like this, noona.

You laugh and give him another kiss, but he parts from it shortly. You look at his face, intrigued.

\- Noona... I'm still tied up.

You take a look at his strong arms pulled together and laugh.

\- Sorry, baby. I'll take care of that.

You untie him, checking if his wrists were not hurt, but he is more than okay.

As soon as his hands are free, he places them on your breasts, squeezing them. He licks and sucks on them vigorously. Then, he slides his hand to your waist and your butt, holding firmly. He looks at your face and bites on his lower lip, eyes full of lust. He was tied up, but now, he is free to do whatever he wants to.

As he is about to bite on your neck, someone knocks on the door. You get startled but don't say a word, as he shuts your mouth with his hand.

\- Who is it? - He asks.

\- Hey, Jinyoung! It's me, Jackson. I've been texting you for so long but you did not reply, man!

You hear other voices talking to Jackson outside the room. Both you and Jinyoung look at the clock on the wall. You've been on this sexed up high for so long you didn't even notice it is almost 8pm.

\- Ehm... hold on, man, just one second... - he says to Jackson.

You get up from his lap, laughing. You pick his shirt from the floor and hand it over to him.

\- You'll need a shower - you whisper to him and giggle.

He laughs and you run to the bathroom. The room has two floors, one for the bed and one for the bathroom and gatherings.

As you're going, you hear Jinyoung opening the door and greeting Jackson, Yugyeom and Youngjae.

\- Man, you're not even ready yet! - Jackson says - By the way, you look disgusting... What happened to you?

Jinyoung laughs awkwardly and you laugh as well, rushing on your way to the needed shower.

You get ready quickly and return to the room where everyone is. Jackson is still talking about how disgusting Jinyoung looks, and Yugyeom and Youngjae can't stop laughing at it.

As soon as you enter the room, conversation stops.

\- Hi, guys, I was getting ready but I hope I didn't take too long on it. Sorry about that. - You say to the three shocked guys in the room.

Jackson looks at you, and back at Jinyoung. You can tell his expression is changing as soon as he figures out what is going on there.

\- Did we interrupt something? - He looks at both of you, back and forth, suspiciously.

\- Of course not - you tell him and chuckle, as Jinyoung's only reaction is to scratch the back of his neck, looking at the floor.

Silence consumes the room and you have to break it.

\- I'm sorry I took so long to get ready - you say to Jinyoung, trying to make him move from his spot. - You should go now or everyone's plans for the night will be destroyed.

\- Yeah... you're right... - he says. - Could you just help me on picking up an outfit?

\- Of course - you say. - Guys, I'll be back in one sec, ok? Ehm... you can change the music if you want to. - You add up as you notice there is still a sexy jazz playing on the background.

You and Jinyoung leave the three of them and go downstairs. He is so embarrassed and you laugh at his expression.

\- I'm sorry we're late - you say.

\- I would rather spend the rest of my life on that damn chair - he replies.

\- Well, I'm glad you like my company, but you should rush to the shower now. And, as for tonight's outfit... if I were to choose it, you would wear nothing but that necklace.


End file.
